brrfandomcom-20200214-history
TROTD s04
Text Cadence shifted uneasily in bed, then she blinked blearily before opening her eyes... and smiled faintly at the sight of Shining Armor leaning over her, the stallion breathing out a sigh of relief as he squeezed one of her hooves tightly in both his own. "I... I thought... I was worried that..." "I know, Shine. I'm okay." Cadence closed her eyes, then she reached up and brushed at her torn mane before grimacing a little, feeling a spark of pain when she sat up. Slowly, she looked around the room, and realized after a moment she was at home, and this was their bedroom. She licked her lips slowly: her mouth was dry, her throat hurt, and her eyes ached, like... like she had maybe been crying in her sleep. She shook her head a bit, and then glanced up at Shining Armor, asking quietly: "How long has it been?" "A few days... three now, I think." Shining Armor glanced towards the shuttered window, and Cadence followed his gaze, smiling a little at the sunlight streaming quietly in. "Celestia, Luna, and Twilight have all been here... a few others, too." Cadence smiled at this, looking up at her husband, and he gazed back before they leaned towards one another and traded a fierce, tight embrace. For a few moments, they only held onto one-another, and the only sound was birdsong before Cadence closed her eyes and allowed herself to slip back into bed. She rested quietly on the mattress, then looked up at the ceiling and murmured softly: "I need to talk to Celestia at some point, Shining Armor. I... I understood something. I'm not meant to be a princess. Oh, I know, I like it, and it fits me, but... I think I'm here for a different reason. I think... I have a different purpose. And I'd like to go back to the Crystal Kingdom, Shining Armor... if I do, will... will you come with me?" "You know you don't even have to ask." Shining Armor said softly, and Cadence smiled over at him before he added: "But... you need bedrest right now, okay? All this... it can wait a little while. Give it time to sink in, don't just go running off. You've been happy... not showing off those skills of yours, right? I mean, I thought you were... embarrassed about that side of you, honey." "I..." Cadence reached up, touched her face, thought of her name... and then she shook her head slowly and smiled again, closing her eyes and murmuring: "You know what? I think you're right about one thing... let's not think about it too much yet. This... this is just the beginning, after all. And I know we're far away from the end yet. Just... stick with me until we get there, okay?" "Always, Cadence." Shining Armor said softly, and then he slipped forwards onto the bed, and Cadence closed her eyes as they wrapped their forelegs around one another and held each other close, curling up together in the soft comfort that was all Cadence wanted to think about and experience with so much ringing around in her mind... but all of it made unimportant with the comfort she could always find with Shining Armor by her side, and the love that kept her heart warm. Top ↑ Category:Transcript Category:Story